Sharing powers of a Hero
by awwritekirstieeeee
Summary: Rated (M ) Spoilers. When the Major takes a trip down memory lane, will the princess' brother, the tyrant king take mercy upon him? And will Captain Finn, forgive the hero princess for the lies?
1. Chapter 1

The day was beautiful., some to say the most. The sky, full of fluffy, angry, grey clouds, the sun begging to show itself.

the half ruined trees blow in the in the wind, small, chipped brown leaves falling down on to the muddy soil as the sound of birds, and marching footsteps of red jacket soldiers fill the air.

"Captain! BEN!" Lieutenant Henry snaps, wiping the sweat from his forehead carelessly on his sleeve, "Oi! Captain! Are you deaf!?"

The blond headed soldier startles awake, with a swift kick of the crate he had fallen asleep on.

"What?" Ben grumbles, rubbing his eyes.

"What do you mean 'what?', Major Swift wants you."

Ben sighs, not wanting to get up, giving the restless night he had being on duty as the others slept. "Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist, mate." Ben stands, stretching out his joints and groaning at they crack.

Staying loyal to his Major, he strides over.

"Ah! Ben!" Major swift exclaims, shoving his papers to the side on his small, chipped wooden desk.

"You wanted me, sir?"

"Yes, I did." The major nods, twirling his impressive moustache whilst puffing on a pipe. He'd always play with the facial hair, whenever he was nervous about something, or mad, which imminently caused Ben to snap out of his laziness tired state and straight to full alert.

"Sir Walter Beck will be here, in 5 minutes, with guest."

"Wally?" Ben raises his perfectly shaped brow in question. He'd not seen the old knight in years, "What-"

Before he could finish, Major swift cuts him off, picking back up the sheets of paper and straightening them out. Odd Ben thought, mess on his desk never bothers him…

"He'll be arriving with Princess Evelyn."

"Pr-Princess Evelyn?" He asks, blinking twice at his Major.

"That's what I said" Swift sighs, giving up on the papers and brings his attention to the Captain. "Now, she'll be staying here for 2/3 days. I'm holding you responsible for looking out for her, understood? Walter Beck will probably have a few words with you.", with a wave of Swifts almost shaking hand, Ben gives him a nod and heads back to the camp fire, where he was sitting before he was rudely awakened.

Thoughts on the princess swarm his mind, the memory of when he first saw her, when they first spoke pop into his mind, and of course, his last encounter with his good friend, Sir Walter Beck.

With a smirk, he replays the memory…

_-5 years ago-_

_"Psst," Gould whispers, nudging Ben in his ribs, as they both straighten out their red, royal army jackets. "What?" Ben snaps, rather frustrated at the splattered hobbes blood on his trousers._

_"Walter's over there with that old wench."_

_They both strain their eyes through Albion market, squeezing past the frantic people as they wait for the speech of their new King, Logan. _

_Finally, the pair reach the Cock in the Crown tavern doors. _

_"Ah! Look what the cat dragged in!" Walter bellows through the noise._

_"Long time no see, old man" Ben smirks, shaking the his old friends' hand._

_"And you, boy. Glad to see you're still alive."_

_"And you, what are you, 78 now?" _

_Walter lets out a gruffly laugh, taking a swig of ale from the tankard in his hand. " Age doesn't matter, boy, I'll still take you down within a second,"_

_"I don't doubt that for a second, Wally" Ben smirks, knowing the old man is a great old warrior, the best he'd ever seen to be correct, and of course, a brave man also._

_"Where's Swift then, the poor man still stuck at the-"_

_"Walter!" A female voice interrupts, almost knocking Ben and Gould over as she runs over to stand aside the old knight. "Walter…" She sighs, again in a more worried tone._

_"What is it?" Walter murmurs, looking down at the young girl before him._

_"He said I only have 10 minutes to look around this place but it took me almost 10 just pushing past these horrible people! I got knocked over, 5 times! I haven't even saw the-" _

_"Don't fluster yourself, they're bound to be in a pace."_

_Ben takes a step back to look at the young girl. Lovely, curly dark chocolate brown hair, shoulder length. The way her cheekbones pop out, and blush a faint red colour. And the sun caught the emerald green sparkle in her eyes._

_ Absolute expensive clothing, the light blue skirt, knee high length, the off-white flowery blouse, and the dark purple corset laying on top told him that. _

_But this young girl, was beautiful, most defiantly better looking then the females he's met, and that's been quite a lot of them to say the least. _

_"But, I have to go back now, well after he's finished. Why won't he let me-"_

_"Hush" Walter says in a softer tone, patting her head. _

_The curly headed girl mutters something, and crosses her arms, in a huff-like manner. _

_Ben smirks, going to speak up, until Walter gives him a warning glare, meaning not to try anything 'Ben like'. _

_With a shrug, Ben keeps his mouth shut, until the girl turns to face the two soldiers._

_"Oh… Hello… I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you all…" She smiles, showing off her perfect dazzling teeth. _

_"Ben, Gould, meet the Princess of Albion, Evelyn. Evelyn, meet Gould, and Ben, members of the Royal army." Walter grumbles, still giving Ben a look._

_"Afternoon, Princess!" Gould exclaims, bowing politely. _

_"Please, call me Evelyn," She replies, giving him a smile before looking up at Ben._

_"Pleasure to meet you" The blond soldier smirks, taking her hand and kissing it, gently, still slightly gob smacked that this girl is the princess._

_Evelyn lets out a giggle, her cheeks going a deeper shade of red._

_"And you," she adds, looking down to hide the fact she's blushing at the soldiers bold move._

_"Princess." A rough, and stern tone startles her as she looks up to see one of her brothers guards. Her face pales. "You must come back with me. The kings orders."_

_Ben, Gould, and Walter frowns at the guard dressed in purple, extends his gloved hand for the princess._

_Though, they were frowning at his attitude towards her, and her slight change of colour._

_"B-b-but I've only just-"_

_"Now." The guard snaps. Evelyn jumps, flinching slightly as he extends his hand out further._

_"Logan said-"_

_"The king said if you do not oblige, force will be necessary."_

_"Calm down, boy." Walter speaks up._

_"It's ok, Walter. May I say goodbye first? Because I was ju-"_

_"No." The guard interrupts. "come with me."_

_"Walter, please come back before nightfall" She begs quietly, fear filling her eyes. _

_The old knight looks down at her in utter sympathy, "Of course,"_

_"It-it was nice meeting you both" She adds at the soldiers, as the guard tugs on her hand, dragging her away. The princess looks over her shoulders, flashing Ben a rather sad smile, bare seconds later, she disappears into the crowd._

_Ben knits his brows… Poor girl, looked scared out of her mind for some reason. His eyes stay focoused on where she left, obviously still in shock, never seeing someone as beautiful._

_"Close your mouth boy" Walter murmurs, pulling Ben into the now._

_The speechless blond soldier whips his head back around to see his old friend, with his arms folded over his large beer belly in disapproval. _

_"Why'd she look so scared, Wally?" Ben asks, already feeling sympathy for the young princess._

_"She has a reason to be, trust me boy." Walter sighs, sadly, shaking his head._

_Before any of them could utter another word, the kings voice echoes through the air, getting everybody's attention and causing the chatter through the market to come at a halt._

_"My people of Albion!" Logan calls out, standing on the balcony of the Blacksmiths workshop, looking down on everybody, "It gives me great pleasure, to now be your ruler. But of course, it has come as no shock to you all, that our last King has perished." _

_Whispers from the crowd start, still dwelling on the perish of the last hero king. _

_"I have come here today, to make one simple promise to you all, to my people" The king adds, resting his hands on his purple attire, "I will uphold my father Sparrows job, and do my very best to please you all, to be just as great as a ruler as my father. To carry on, keeping Albion a safe haven for you all! You have my word, I shall not let my father, nor you all down!" _

_The crowd goes wild, cheering for their new King. _

_"How 'bout a drink Wally? For good times sake?" Ben yells over the noise._

_"Alright, boy, lets go!"_

"Great job he did there" Ben mutters to himself, throwing a log into the fire. The man, whom promised to take care of his city, had 'royalty fucked it up', in so many way. The promises he made, broken, his fathers work, gone.

The city what was once such a lively place, a happy place, and of course, a safe place is now filled with people roaming the streets in fear of their kind, children working at the age of 5/6, homeless families on the streets.

Ben had trusted this man, and took his word, his father died in vain, leaving his cold hearted son to do his work.

Bastard. Ben sighs, getting to his feet after hearing the large gates open with a clang.

"Walter! What in the blaze happened to you?!" Swift asks, amused as the old friends shake hands.

"Hobbes, little blighters they are," Walter laughs, loudly wiping the blood from his thick sword with a handkerchief before sliding it back in the belt attached to his trousers.

Just as the soldier was to ask where the Princess is, she strides into the gates, with a fury black and white collie happily tagging along behind her.

Ben looks at her, back at Swift, and of course, back at her, taking a double take.

Whoa… His eyes widen just slightly, seeing how much she's changed.

This was once a young, scared teenager, whom of course way the prettiest girl Ben had ever seen.

But now… This woman was the most flawless woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

Her messy, long hair bounced furiously as she walked. The clothes she wore, a rather tight grey blouse, showing of her stomach, on top, a men's black mercenary jacket, and a pair of blue short shorts, with no tights, showing off her legs. Not exactly what you'd expect a princess to wear, but she wore it well.

She was once so thin, now curvy, just the way Ben liked his women.

And of course, the clothes, and her perfect face were dirty, but it didn't matter, it didn't effect the pure beauty she had.

Ben manages to compose himself, clearing his throat, he'd realized he was standing, staring whilst the 3 were talking. Thankfully, none of them notices.

"You remember-"

"Ha-ha!" Swift chuckles, puffing on his pipe, "Jolly good to see you again, all grown up I see?"

The princess nods, almost shyly to see the Major again for an odd reason.

"Now, we came to proposition you"

"You came all this way to 'proposition' us?" Ben blurts out, in a jokingly tone, "And I thought you were here to save us from the legions of the damned!"

Evelyn sniggers, looking up at the soldiers blue, sea-like eyes through her long black lashes.

"Ben Finn!" Sir Walter laughs, giving the cocky soldier a hard pat on the back, almost jolting him forward "Good to see you again boy!" The old knight adds, before turning his attention back to swift, "So, I take it the legends about this place are true, then?"

"I'll say! Swift sighs, turning to walk to the grave sight, where one poor soldier was digging up a fresh on, muttering to himself, "You've never seen so many hollowmen in one place. We've been stationed here for weeks, trying to eradicate them. Mainly, it's us getting eradicated." He points over at the jiggered, chipped tomb stone, "We lost some good men last night, including lieutenant Simmons here, good man he was. And the buggers will be back tonight!"

"Logan just loves to send you on the best assignments, doesn't he?" Walter sighs in slight frustration.

"Indeed he does. Now, Princess…-"

"Call her Eveyln, and treat her like any other pair of hands" Walter interrupts.

"Please do" The princess speaks up, for the first time, her tone, soft and barely audible.

"Fair enough!" Swift smiles, not letting go of his pipe, "Captain Finn here will show you around, and show you the ropes of the mortar. We could use an extra body up there."

With that, the old knight Walter, and his good friend Major swift trotted off, discussing their past encounters with a lady named daisy.

Ben clears his throat, catching the memorizing green eyes from the princess.

Just as he opens his mouth to ask, if she'd remembered meeting him, she beats him to the punch…


	2. Chapter 2

"You are… Awfully familiar…" She murmurs, nervously, shuffling her feet.

"We've met before, Princess." Ben smirks, "4 years ago, when your brother gave his-"

"First speech" She finishes for him, still not looking up from her muddy highway woman boots, "I remember now… Paul took me away and-" she trails off, shrugging.

_Paul? _Ben frowns, as they start walking through the fort. Years back, he'd often dream about this woman, meeting her, once more. But now, seeing her again, all he see's is a sadness filling her eyes, apparently, she was such a happy, bubbly woman, not anymore.

They walk silently, out back of the fort double gates, where a lake sits perfectly, a beautiful view, two perfectly trimmed bushes sit on each end of the boulders near the lake, which made it all look like a painting you'd have on your wall, with the clouds in the sky, reflecting off of the shimmering water.

A small table, with a green cloth and several pistols and rifles are neatly placed is just in front of the lake.

"Shooting range" Ben explains, feeling nervous for some reason.

"You teach the men to aim?" she asks, finally looking into Bens eyes, "I have never really gotten the hang of using a rifle, just a pistol."

"I'll be happy to give you a few lessons" He smirks.

"You would… Did Sir Major Swift order you to 'look out for' me?"

Ben gives her a lopsided smile, "Indeed, ma'm,"

"And you are going to take the orders seriously. I am an adult, Captain Finn. I do not need anyone to look out for me."

He lets out a slight chuckle at her change of attitude.

Though she may call herself and adult, her age is still only 18, and Ben is 4 years older than this woman.

"I understand, Princess. But I -"

"No, no" She sighs, turning to the shooting range table, "_I_ understand. You have a duty to do, respect and stay loyal to your major. But, please, do not tiptoe around me, and treat me like glass."

"Of course" The Captain murmurs, raising a brow in amusement.

_Bit of attitude__…__ Knows what she wants__…_ He smirks to himself.

"Are you really going to teach me?"

"To shoot a rifle?" Ben murmurs, taking advantage at the fact her back is turned, so he can look at her backside.

"That's what I asked, did I not?"

"I'll teach you love, don't get your royal knickers in a twist"

Evelyn giggles, quickly covering it up with a small cough.

"Oh, I would be so grateful, Captain. My father never really got around to teaching me how to handle one of these" She says in awe, picking up one of the shiny polished rifles and clumsily aiming it at the home-made can targets ahead.

"Whoa, whoa" Ben explains, "like this", he turns her around properly and places his hands over her small, petite ones, guiding and showing her. "Back straight" the blond soldier adds, standing firmly behind her.

"Now… If you just carelessly fire, without aiming properly, you could hurt that pretty little face of yours."

She nods, straighten herself up, "Do you think we… We could start these lessons tomorrow, I've had a long day and-"

"Yeah, anytime" Ben answers, disappointed he has to let go of her, already. But, not wanting a slap, he does, carefully backing away as she turns, putting the rifle back on the table.

"That would be great, Captain. Is there anything else I need to be shown?"

Ben thought for a second, whether to lie and spend more time with this strange but fascinating woman, but shakes his head anyways, knowing he cant lie to a princess.

"Not at all, love. I'll take you back to Walter now."

As the pair walk back to the fort, they couldn't help but stop at hearing the calling of their names, and the sound of swords, clinking together, gunshots, running through the breezy air.

Eveyln took one look at the Captain, flashed him a shrug and a smile, before she bolted off, towards the noise and into the Fort. Ben runs after her, cursing himself for letting her run off, into what probably is a blood and guts massacre by now with his men, and the _bony, lifeless bastards. _


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Evelyn comes at a halt, Ben just behind her, both stunned at the war zone going on before, the captain just for the sheer fact, hollowmen never attack during midday, the princess, never having seeing so many of them in such a small place, she'd often read about these creatures in her fathers books, but like everyone else, they were just stories…

Ben watches her, taking out his rifle, as she pulls out her green tinted Thunderblade sword, making her way to the one solider alone, Harry, fighting them off with the lute he was playing earlier.

She slashes through them, without no problem what so ever, turning them into dust as she does so.

The stunned solider, Bens mouth drops open, watching her flawlessly flourish, beautifully slice and dice the creatures' bones.

Seconds later, after she's helped the young Soldier, Harry. She looks around the fort, her eyes darting to Ben as he continues to perfectly hit every target he fired at. Forever showing off, Ben has always been such an amazing shooter, the best in the Royal army to be correct, and all thanks to his mother, Maggie for buying him his ever first rifle, and William, his brother for teaching him how the ropes go, though they did practice with peas, Ben had always managed to get the hand of it, since day 1.

He looks over at the princess, noticing a Hollowman with a jiggered meat cleaver swinging it just behind her.

One single shot comes out of the Captains shiny, slightly worn rifle, flying past his men, hitting two hollowmen, straight in between their foreheads, and then, it reaches the _bastard _behind the princess.

She spins around to catch him smirking, nodding as a 'you're welcome'.

Feeling rather impressed, and smug with himself, Ben takes his eyes off of her for one minute, only to lose her in sight.

"Thank you." Evelyn murmurs from behind him, impressively switching to her black pistol, downing as many as she can.

"Welcome, Princess" Ben grins, standing back to back with her.

"About what you said…" she sighs, ducking under Bens arms to get in front of him.

He twirls her around, so they're facing each other, but she manages to pull another of her pistols from the holster, handing one to the Captain, they both begin firing, him leading her around, like a dance.

"What did I say" he asks, firing the close hollowmen behind her.

"Teaching me" she breathes, looking up at him for a moment, her innocent but tainted emerald green eyes meet his own blue, 'I've seen it all' eyes. For a brief second, Bens stomach suddenly flutters with butterflies, something he's not felt in a long time…

"Teach me?" She asks again, smiling at his strange reaction.

"Y-yeah, no problem-" He staggers.

"WE DID IT! NO, REALLY! WE DID!" Swift cries in joy.

Both Ben, and Evelyn turn around. Truthfully, if it wasn't for the pair downing the hollowmen so fast, they'd have been going all night, losing even more men than before.

"Princess," Walter pants, walking over to the two. "Well done," He smiles, proudly.

"Wait…" The princess stops Swift and Walter from saying another word. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Ben asks, looking around, matching her eyes as they scan the grounds.

Finally, all of them see it, one single wisp floats above the graves, until crashing into the newly dug ground, where Lieutenant Simmons rests, but no, not peacefully. The earth rumbles beneath their feet.

And no longer rested Simmons claws himself out of the ground, turning into the most, largest, and post powerful Hollowmen they've all ever seen.

"Lieutenant Simmons!" Major Swift barks, calling out in a slight annoyed tone, "I specifically instructed you to remain buried!"

"Oh" Ben grumbles, slightly amused. "Doesn't anyone follow orders anymore?!"

And with those last words, the beast hollowman lets out a mighty grown, slamming his hooked blades into the ground.

All of the men, including Ben, Major Swift and the old Knight get thrown to the floor, unconscious.

"Great! Just great!" Evelyn yells in frustration.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Captain?" A familiar voice echoes through Ben, ringing in his sore, aching head

_Familiar__… Pull yourself together Finn!_

"Captain? Ben… Hello?" the voice whispers again.

_Yes__…__ Familiar__…COME ON! _

Slowly, Ben manages to fight the fog, dragging him under, and open his eyes, "Captain, talk to me!"

He squints his eyes, at the view of the now sunny sky, and the trees blowing calmly in the wind.

He groans, propping himself up by his elbows.

"Thank avo's, did you enjoy your nap?" Princess Evelyn giggles, holding onto his upper arm to keep him up out of the mud behind him.

The blond headed soldier frowns, trying to figure out what happens. Looking around at a still passed out Walter, Swift and his men. It hits him

"Lieutenant Simmons… Are you alright?!"

She looks down at her dirty blouse, and the muck on her stomach, "I'm just a little dirty, a few scratches here and there. But all in one piece. Which is more than I can say for you…" She raises her hand and trailers her fingers along the cut on his head, Ben freezes, not wanting to disturb the contact of her hand on his face.

"Don't you have any health potion here?" She asks, biting her bottom lip and removing her hand.

Ben tries to get to his feet, "No, no, stay down" she whispers, holding his arm down. "You've had a bad fall, Captain, and I need to wake the others."

Her hand suddenly runs through the back of his hair, feeling for any cuts, lumps or bruises.

Ben groans in a slight stinging pain, but doesn't move, loving her fingers through his styled sandy blond hair.

Why was she so… Intriguing to him? Of course, this woman was a Hero, and a princess. But just a woman nonetheless, Ben had slight a larger attraction for her, and already felt the need to protect her, being several years younger, maybe?

"You're fine" She murmurs, sighing in relief, removing her hand. "Its just a small bump, but my pack is by Major's tent, I have things that may help."

Ben gets to his feet, moaning at the pain yet again.

"Come on, wuss!" She jokes, suddenly holding his hand and beginning to walk towards the tents.

Ben smirks at her bold move of 'hand-holding', there was no way he'd fight her off.

"Here it is" she says, mainly to herself, letting go of the captains hand and picking up her pack to rummage through it, "Here, it's my last one" She smiles, handing Ben a small red bottle, with blue engravings on the covers, "Drink, it'll make you feel much better."

Being her last one, he hesitates.

"Captain Finn." She says, in a more ordering tone, "Please, do as you are told for just this once?"

"Calm down love" Ben chuckles, popping the cork out of the bottle and downing the sour liquid.

"Now," He coughs, hiding the disgust of the thing he just drank, "Let's go wake them up, shall we? You deserve a good old pint of ale after what you've just been through."

**Short? Too long? I'm not sure. This was such a while back, but scanned though it updating and such. **

**WARNING: From now on, the next pages get a little... Heated between Ben Finn and The Princess. Something to look forward to, anyways. **


	4. Chapter 4

The fort now fills with joyful banter, chatter and cheerful laughter.

The old knight soldier, Swift, and of course, the dashing Ben Finn stand by the small bar bench built into the corner of the fort, a tankard of old ale in their hands, as the other men dance around the ground, acting like drunken fools.

The three men always knew how to handle their liquor. Ben and Walter would often have competitions on who can drink on another under the table. Obviously, Captain Finn always fought a losing challenge, considering Sir Walter Beck had years on the boy. Ben would always end up staggering home, or staggering into another woman's bed for a nights rest.

"She's a lively one!" Swift speaks, looking over at the hero princess as she dances with several of the guards, spinning her around clumsily, almost causing her to fall.

"She is, my old friend." Walter says proudly, after all, he did almost raise this woman. "And that's without booze!"

"HO-HO!" Swift bellows, taking a large swig of his ale.

Ben turns to look at the woman, as she pulls away from Harry and stumbles through the crowd of soldiers and through the back gate.

He frowns, looking back at his old mentor and his major. They clearly hadn't noticed the princess has in faced gulped down quite a lot of ale. _How did she do that?_ No one even noticed her having any drinks in her hand at all.. Although, it could have been around the time Ben had settled and dared everyone of the lads to play cards with him.

Subtly, the blond soldier slides away from the old men and through the crowd to find her, stumbling towards the lake, slumping down into the mud, meaning to hit the boulder, but missed.

Ben stifles his laugher at the ditsy princess and rushes to her aid, kneeling in front of her.

"Are you alright, princess?"

"_Captain Finn?__"_She murmurs, as if saying remember what she thinks of Captain Finn.

"Yes, love" he sniggers, amused about seeing _the princess of Abion drunk._ "I think you've had enough, lets get you-"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"What is it, princess?"

She looks around, making sure no one is in ear shot, before slapping the ground, letting out a giggle, "I heard you are… quite experienced…" she adds, raising her brow, assuming Ben knows what she's slurring about, but he's no idea.

"At what?"

"I need your help" she whispers again, "I'm not… Experienced. And you helping me… Would…Help…That…Do you understand?"

Ben knits his brows, starring at her for a bit, "You're talking about learning you how to use a rifle? I already said yes, love, we'll start t-"

"I'm not talking about that" she quickly interrupts, looking at the mud on her hands, her small nose scrunches up as she frowns. Ben didn't really want to admit this, but her facial expressions were always so cute, so innocent.

"No!" She shakes her head "no, no, no, you're… Experienced, with the… Females?"

Ben blinks a few times at the drunk princess, still not getting her point.

"Wally told you? Where's this going, love?"

"Ugh" She sighs in frustration, and slaps the ground once more.

"What?" Ben laughs "What are you saying here?"

"Have sex with me?" She blurts out.

Bens eyes widen, in confusion, obviously flattered, but what… What was she saying?

"You're drunk-"

"I know what I'm doing. I'm asking you for your help. I have never…" She raises her hands in the air, looking for the right words.

"You're a virgin?" Ben asks, almost surprised. By her bluntness, and honesty.

"Yes" She says, almost proud."

"And… You want me… To take that away from you?" He murmurs, almost feeling a fool for even saying those words.

"Yes."

"Why would you…?" Ben shakes his head, "I can't do that, love…"

As much as being a girls first, turns any man on, he'd never take _her_ innocents away. Not _hers._

"I'll ask someone else" She shrugs, scrambling to her feet. Ben follows, quickly getting up,

"What? Who? You can't-"

"Yes I can" She winks over her shoulder at him as she stumbles back towards the fort.

Ben quickly pulls her back, spinning her around. He can't allow the woman his major asked to take care of to just sleep around like a common whore, like almost every girl in Albion. This woman was pure, why would Ben take that choice away from her? Though he can't just let her sleep with a stranger, a drunkard who'd only just take advantage of her.

"I'll do it" Ben says, quickly, almost regretting the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. _Will I?_

"You… You will?"

"But…" He sighs, looking down into her amazingly bright eyes, "Tell me why you're so eager to lose your virginity? Why you're so desperate to jump right into it."

"You want me to explain?" She asks turning back to the lake, Ben keeps a hold of her arm, in case she falls over, again, "I'll tell you…"


	5. Chapter 5

"What the blaze happened here!?" Major swift gasps, looking at his top soldier, Captain Benjamin Finn, carry in a passed out princess in his arms, bridal style through the gates.

"Sir, no one knew she was drinking, Sir" Ben mutters, still bewilder at the conversation him and the princess had earlier, before she passed out, due to drunkenness.

"Put her in the tend" Swift sighs, almost feeling guilty.

Ben nods, taking her to his own tent to sleep it off.

Swift had kindly handed up his own sleeping place for her, but Ben knew the old Major loved his sleep.

Carefully, he places her down onto his bedroll, kneeling down pull the sheet over her.

He frowns, knowing she'd cold, so reaching over, quietly he retrieves his own blue, knitted blanked he'd taken by mistake from a lovely punters home, after shoving his own belongings in his pack, leaving in a rush to get away from the lady he slept with that night.

Draping it over the princess, he automatically brushes the hair out of her perfectly shaped face.

His thoughts travel to their chat by the lake. The only reason she'd wanted _anyone _to take her virginity, was the flirtatious behavior she was receiving, from not only Ben, but many others. She thought, if she'd ever met another someone, they'd be disappointed when the lucky sod once bedded her. She wanted to know what it was like to feel pleasured, and someone pay attention to her the way any man would pay attention a pretty lady like herself.

Though, Ben had tried playing the 'they won't care, hopefully that person will love you', card, she would not give up.

It was either Ben Finn, or a stranger…

And he wasn't bound to let anyone touch her the wrong way, when he could. _No__…__ I can__'__t. This is the fucking princess_, he scolded himself as he gets to his feet, taking one last look at the _sleeping beauty_, before leaving the tend to do his job and clean up the fort, helping the lads back to their tents and patrolling for the night. "For the 3rd day in a r_ow.__"_Ben mutters, suddenly feeling older, just looking at the lads slumped out on the mud, still with tankards in their hands, but their faces' in the mud.

_Lightweights_ Ben chuckles, getting a head start.

Corporal Jones staggers through the fort, through the pitch black sky, having woken up due to a dream about his wife.

His mind swarms with thoughts about the princess, her beauty.

That's right, he's not saw, or laid eyes on a woman for months now.

Frustration was building, to the point of sleeping with anyone, even if that meant the princess.

_Doesn__'__t bother me_. He snorts, pulling at his dirty grey-like hair, which was clearly a bad attempt of dying it a pure white color.

He sneaks into the princess' tent, as quietly as possible, and see's here, laying there, ever so peaceful,

Not one flaw ridden in her body.

_Ridden__…__. _smirks, getting on his kneed, each one at either side of her, straddling her.

And as if on cue, her eyes pop open, "WHAT ARE Y-"

Jones puts his hand over her pretty little, loud mouth and bends down to whisper.

"I wont hurt you. It's just been… So long since I've bedded such a… Beautiful woman" his breathe hitting off of her bare neck, causing her to fight back her gag reflex.

"Just stay still" He adds, calming her squirming, his hand slowly moves up her legs, riding up the skirt as he goes.

Finally, able to do something, though shaking and mad, she bites down on his hand, and brings her knees up to his tender place, his crotch.

Jones jolts back, cursing out swear words, in pain. She quickly leaps to her feet. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Ben and his friend Gould, finish off the last of cleaning up the vomit from the fort ground,

Tired and not loving the smell, Gould scoots off for a smoke. Leaving Ben to relax.

He slumps down, with a sigh onto the crate he claimed his, until a yell makes him jolt back upright.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

Noticing the voice, he runs over to his tent, seeing Evelyn standing, her whole body shaking and one of the lads, on the floor, clutching his privates.

Straight away, understanding what's happened, Ben drags Jones up to his feet, and Bens nifty fist clashes with his fallen mans face.

"BEN!" Evelyn gasps, but none listen. Jones returns the bunch, causing them both to stumble back outside of the tent, rolling around in the mood, but the Captain, strongly on top of him, laying more punches into the Corporal.

The hero princess, rushes out to stop the two men, who once were friends back in the day fighting. Thankfully, Bens closest friend, Gould pulls him up.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Gould snaps, aiming it at the Captain, but looking down at Jones on the floor, face bloody. "Didn't you leave the past behind!?"

"We did, now he just gave me another reason to fucking hate the bastard."

Evelyn shuffles in front of Ben, her back against his chest, knowing and seeing he wants to lunge again.

Jones gets to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth, his eyes fixed on the princess, with a twitch of a smile showing upon his face.

She looks away, feeling sick and dizzy, just thinking about what would have happened if she'd not found the strength to fight him off of her.

Without a word, Jones slowly walks off, back to his tent, Gould follows, wanting answers on the silly little fight he's just witnessed.

"Did he hurt you?" Ben asks, still anger lacing his tone.

She turns to face him, and quickly wraps her arms around his neck. "Oh, Ben" She sobs.

He holds onto her, sweeping them both back into the tent, before sitting down, placing Evelyn on his lap.

The thought of someone touching her, without her even asking for it made him sick, Saying that, any man touching her seem to prick him with jealousy? What man does this to a woman?

The fear in her eyes told him that she didn't want, nor ask for it.

So why would a man, so kind, with a perfectly fine wife at home do such a thing? Try such a thing?

"I-I-I know I told you-you that I'd do this with anyone… B-but I didn't want it, I swear I didn't wan-"

"Shh" Ben hushes soothingly, running his hands through her soft, curly hair. "I know, love. It's alright… Do you want me to let Swift know what happened?"

"No…" She says quickly, her head lifting up, "No. Don't. Don't. I just want some sleep… Please… Go. Let me sleep…"

Ben frowns at her sudden mood change, eager to find out this woman is hiding, why is it she was so close to Major Swift, why did she get so… Jumpy at the calling of his name?

But also, not eager to get a slap, he leaves.

_I__'__ll find out, sooner or later._


	6. Chapter 6

"Major Swift" The hero princess smiles, once again looking down in embarrassment. "I await the orders, Sir. Though, I'd rather get some lessons from Captain Finn, my rifle is picking up dust due to not being used"

Ben frowns, still very confused at their friendliness with his Major, but smiles nonetheless at her excitement for training, maybe she'll spill then.

"Fair enough, dear" Swift murmurs, not seeming to have the same blushing effect as Evelyn. "That sound like a good idea, as long as Captain here, just sticks to training."

"Will do sir" Ben rolls his eyes, as she boldly takes the captains hand, walking away. Ben looks back at an annoyed Major, giving him a smirk, and a shrug.

"What's the rush" Ben chuckles, as she tugs on his hand, almost dragging him out of the fort.

"No rush." She replies, still rushing out of the gates, to the lake, "I just know we only have today left, and Walter and I have to leave."

A stab of disappointment hits Ben, surely he'd see her again?

They both stop at the shooting range, Evelyn panting for breath slightly, "Avo's…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I've just used up too much Will. Have you thought more about what I asked you, Captain?"

Ben sighs, automatically tucking the hair behind her ear, "Princes…-"

"It's ok" She smiles, "I'll deal with it, I'm sorry if it was inappropriate-"

"What do you mean you'll deal with it?" He asks, already knowing, "I don't think you should-"

"Lets just forget it" She smiles once again, looking at the rifles, "So, teach away, Captain."

How could he forget such a request? She picks up the rifle, aiming it at the newly built scarecrows

and Ben stands again directly behind her, placing his hands over hers. "Focuses on your target" He murmurs against her neck, getting a smell of her, a beautiful scent of

Lavender and an expensive perfume. Avos, how was he supposed to let another man touch her?

"Which target are you aiming for?"

"The first" She whispers, wanting to turn and see the Captains face, for an odd reason, he made her feel safe, feel secure. "Is that the right one?"

"There's no right one" Ben chuckles softly, "Think of the first as an enemy, think of where you want to hit it, where would it damage it the most?"

Out of no where, the young hero princess hums to herself, softly and quietly.

"What are you doing?" Ben asks, in slight awe at how beautiful her voice is.

"It helps me concentrate" She explains, "I'm sorry,-"

"Don't stop"

"I must. I don't realize I'm doing it, until it's pointed out." She sighs, concentrating at the scarecrow.

Ben composes himself, regretting he even said anything. "Alright. Whenever you're ready. Just-"

Before the soldier could finish, she fires, the bullet completely missing the target and falling poorly on the floor. "Oh…" She says in disappointment.

"You rushed into it, and weren't focusing" Ben explains, rolling his eyes and pulling her tighter against him. For his own personal reasons.

"Now… Wait, we'll get you right on target for today and start over tomorrow, until you get better, alright?"

"Walter and I are leaving tomorrow" She sighs, lowering the rifle, and turning to face the Captain, "He thinks we can find allies in Industrial."

He takes a few seconds to look at her, before his mind and body tell him to go for it. Quickly, he grabs her face in his hand, his fingers steeping through her hair.

Placing his mouth on hers. To his surprise, she drops the rifle and wraps her arms around his neck, as Ben thrusts his tongue in her mouth.

_Fuck,_ he thought, _what am I doing?_

Though this is wrong, wrong for the reason this woman is the princess, and Ben only a soldier, he couldn't help it. Her red ruby lips was is main attention, the way she bit her bottom lip, it was riling him up too much. But, this woman wanted a favour, for Ben to sleep with her.

A favour… If anything, it wouldn't be a favour to her, it would be one to Ben, he'd be lucky to land a woman like this in bed.

They quickly pull away, hearing voices head their way. She quickly looks back at the floor, flatting her hair.

"You alright, mate?" Ben says coolly as two of his fellow soldiers walk past, with towels around their waist, ready for a wash.

"aye, aye, Ben" They grin stupidly at a joke they told each other as they carrying on walking.

Ben sighs in relief and looks down at the woman he'd just kissed. "Princess… I'm… I'm sorry, I-"

"It's ok." She whispers, looking up at him with tired eyes, "But… Why did you kiss me?"

_There are no answers__…__ No answers that sound right._ "I've been wanting to do it since you walked into here." He smirks, sticking with that. But, just as though on cue, his mouth opens, blurting out something he'd meant to say to himself, "I don't want you to sleep with anyone." _what the fuck?_ "Any stranger… There's some drunkards out there… They'd only just take advantage," He adds, not wanting look stupid.

She takes a step closer to him, looking at him in amusement, "You've gone a little red, Captain." She jokes.

Ben clears his throat, "Princess…"

"Should I leave?"

"No" he chuckles, running his hands through his hair, trying to get a clue on what to say to the woman, who is clearly looking at him, wanting him. But what could he say? He wants her too… And it's torture, knowing the way he wants her, it could never happen, because of her status. It's torture knowing the thing he wants is standing right in front of him, asking for some kind of 'pleasure', no doubt he could give it to her. But would it be worth it, not ever seeing her again? _No._

Why did he want her so much, though? If he'd ever felt like this, with a ordinary punter, he'd snap her up, and take her to bed straight away, without question.

_But this is no ordinary punter, you fool._

"Fuck it" he mutters, grabbing her hand and suddenly leading her off, to be alone.

"W-where are we going?" She giggles, excitedly.

Ben swoops them through some bushes, until they reach yet another 'secret' lake, that nobody ever seemed to use, but Ben when he wanted some privacy, or peace from the noise in the fort.

The grass on the ground, is actually green, unlike the muddy and bloody parts around mourning wood.

Inside of the lake, at the end is a rather large cave, which you'd have to swim to get to.

Evelyn lets go of the Captains hand, and looks around, up at the dark blue sky.

She sits herself down on the grass and lays down, facing up. Looking at the tree's blowing in the breeze.

Ben watches her face for a moment, it's like she's doing and seeing everything for the first time. It made him smile, before laying next to her.

"Do you think I can do this?" She murmurs suddenly, "This revolution."

"You're a hero. You can do anything." He chuckles.

"Not anything." She says sadly, "I became a hero too late."

Ben turns his head to look at her, the questions about her and his major pop into his thoughts, should he ask? _I__'__m going to ask_, "How long have you knew Swiftie? It's only, you both seem… Familiar with one another?" He asks.

She closes her eyes and smiles for a second before turning to Ben.

"We do not. I have respect for that man, is all."

"Liar" Ben chuckles, gently nudging her arm, "What is it with you two?"

Letting out a sigh, she sits upright, he follows.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes…" Ben answers slowly, preparing himself for the worst.

"But you cannot tell _anyone_, Captain. I and Major will get in much trouble. Do you promise?"

He frowns. _I don__'__t like the sound of this__…_ "I promise…"

"2 Years ago" She starts, "Major often visited the Castle with Walter. When I first met him… I was so young, really young in fact. And he, obviously much older.-"

"Wait… Wait" Ben stops her, getting to his feet, "You told me you were a virgin, but slept with the fucking Major or the Royal army at 16! I should have known you weren't, with the way you look at the lads in here. Are you planning on sleeping with those too, _princess_?"

"No! No! We didn't have sex! How dare you even think that! How could you even think that!" She gasps, standing, and slapping him, hard, across the face. Hard enough to cause her hand to sting, and his face to redden.

"I have never been so insulted, and it came from you, so it hurt so much more!"

Realizing he's just accused her of lying, and sleeping with a man old enough to be her father, he apologises, "Princess, I'm sorry, I thought-"

"I know what you thought! You know nothing" She snaps, walking away.

"Wait, stop" he begs, pulling her back, "I'm sorry, alright? I'm sorry, I jumped to conclusions, I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry."

She yanks her hand out of his grip, "Don't touch me!" She hisses, slapping him once more, before leaving.

Ben sighs.

_Now I__'__ll never know. Now she__'__ll never look, or touch me again. Well done, Finn._

How could he say that, accuse her of that? Accuse the princess?

Now… He'll never see her again, or know the truth.

_Well done, Finn. _


	7. Chapter 7

"CAPTAIN!" Gould snaps, kicking his bedroll to wake his friend.

Ben groans, slowly sitting upright. "What, can't a soldier get some piece?"

"After you've said goodbye to Walter" Gould laughs, throwing a shoe off of Ben before walking out of his tent.

Ben throws it back, but too slow.

He sighs, getting to his feet whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Today's the day Walter Beck and the Princess leave the fort. Of course, it's the day the Captain was dreading. They've not spoken since he accused her of sleeping with his Major.

When the fort sat by the camp fire to eat, she used to sit aside Ben, laughing at his jokes, or sometimes both of them would stay silent, giving each other wonton looks. Now, instead, she'd sit beside Toby, listening to his stories. Once in awhile, their eyes would lock, but they'd both look away, Ben, a regretful, shameful look, and Evelyn, a painful look.

"I'm coming" He grumbles, to Gould still shouting for him. "What's your problem."

"Majors feeling a bit off, I think" Gould shrugs, handing Ben his rifle as they walk over to the gate.

"Ah! Here he is. You'll be happy to know the princess will be upholding her promise, contract signed." Major says, pleased.

"Don't forget the pay rise," Ben jokes.

"Shut up, Ben" Walter sighs, elbowing the soldier in his ribs, "I'm proud of you, for what you have achieved this week, Evelyn, you've done me proud" He adds, looking at the princess.

"I too," Swift smiles, rubbing her arm.

Ben looks to the floor. _The contact? They have to had slept together__…_No…He shakes off the thought, knowing she wouldn't lie about this.

"Thank you, Major" she replies politely, looking at the floor.

"Ah, Swift," Walter says, slapping his head, "I've forgotten the papers,"

"Oh, yes, old friend. Come with me"

Together, the old soldiers walk back to Swifts tent.

Silent's fill the air between the Princess and Captain. _I have to fucking say something, goodbye at least!_

"Do you have a place to stay in Albion?" He asks, breaking the brutal silence.

"Major Swift has dealt with that for me." She replies, not looking up at him.

"Where are you staying?"

She shrugs. Ben steps closer, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Princess, talk to me, please… I'm sorry."

She steps back, and opens her mouth to say something, but they're both interrupted by Major and Walter strolling back over.

"Are you ready?" Walter laughs, probably at a joke Swift had told him.

"Yes, Walter, are we going to the market first?"

"We're off to find the resistance head quarters, and your free to roam about" The old Knight replies, flashing both Ben and Swift a goodbye as he trots out of the fort.

Evelyn follows, looking over her shoulder at Swift, but catching Bens eyes.

Major Swift lets out a sigh of relief, as the gates close. "I do hope she'll be alright out there."

"Sir, I think I've upset her-"

"She told me, boy." he shakes his head, disappointed by his Captain, "If you wanted the truth, why didn't you just come to me?"

"I-I-..-" What was he supposed to say?

"Here," Swift puffs his pipe, handing Ben a worn, brown box. "The truth is in here."

'_My dear Rose, _

_I__'__m sorry to tell you this, but it seems the king has once again sent me on, one of his wild goose chases. But I am forever loyal to this army, and I shall do as I am ordered. _

_The thought of him sending me away, because he has found out about us is chilling. I do know the consequences of you and I being together, but my darling- that isn__'__t enough to stop me loving you. My thoughts whilst in battle are on you. I fear I wont ever see you again. _

_In answer to your last, precious letter, I do like the name Evelyn, and it is in fact perfect for our unborn. To see her would be a dream. I will try my hardest to come to you before hand._

_And yes. I__'__d drop the army without question for you, the cottage is still ours. _

_Hopefully one day, it will be yours, mine, and Evelyn__'__s. Thank you for our portrait, I can finally look into your eyes whenever I wish._

_Yours forever, Swift.__'_

Ben sighs. So this is the truth. This was the thing they were hiding.

Major Swift is Evelyn's father. They both had an affair, behind the hero kings back.

In the previous letters, Major had said he feels bad for doing this to Old Sparrow. He was a true gentlemen, a lovely and loyal man.

But hiding it made him feel like an enemy.

After The old king Sparrow found out, to everyone's surprise, he let them get on with it, but to keep it to themselves for his royal status.

Sparrow had told Evelyn the truth, but still she thought of Sparrow of her father. They were close, very close. She knew much about Swift growing up, and after her father(Sparrow) passed, Swift would take her out, bonding.

Though, biological father, she'd never call him Father, just 'major. And he was absolutely fine with that.

Ben picks up two portrait's of Rose, and Swift, sitting, perfectly posed next to each other. And the other of those two again, plus a 2yr old Princess.

He picks up another, small written letter and scans through it;

'_Swift, oh how I miss you. At night, I sleep alone. He knows now, and will not talk to me. Being away from you is slowly killing me, to the point where I am actually sick. _

_I wish on everything I have to see you soon__…__ And I want you to know, if anything does happen to me, I love you. I always have, and always will. _

_You are everything and anything I am. Being with out you, I__'__d rather be perished._

_Evelyn smiled for the for the first time today, whilst I was reading her one of your letters. _

_Though she does not understand, I think she has an idea._

_We both miss you, and I cannot wait to be in your arms once more._

_Love forever, Rose._

"Soppy gits" Ben chuckles, placing the things back in the box.

Avo's, how was he ever to make it up to the princess? Her forever disliking him pained the captain, a lot. It was a mistake, a true and honest mistake. And he'd do _anything_ to make it up to her.

The thought of falling in love with the Majors daughter made him chuckle again slightly, but stop…

"Falling in love…" He breathes, agreeing with himself. He has.

Since the day he seen her, as a young girl, he'd dream about her.

And when she returned, years later, obviously a new woman. It all became clear. With the kiss, the flirting… The way he needed to touch her. The fact he wanted no men hurting.

It was his princess. Just his.

"You've read them?" Swiftie enters the Captains tent, startling him.

"I did… Why didn't you ever tell me, Major? I would've kept it a secret, you know I would have"

"I know, my boy." Swift sighs, playing with the end of his tash, "Myself and Rose hid it, for her own protection. She knows. The poor girl had to be told she wasn't royal blood. But, still, she does not know about Toby."

_Toby__…__ Swifts son. The woman he got with, Daisy, _Ben reminds himself. "Are you going to tell her?"

"When the time is right, indeed. But Toby will be back in a week. He is fully aware his sister is the princess. And we agreed it'd be best for her not to know right now."

"Swift." Ben starts, "Where is she? Where is she staying?"

He raises a brow at the Captain. "My home in Industrial."


End file.
